sprocket_rocket_entertainment_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sprocket Rocket Entertainment Inspirations
Sprocket Rocket Entertainment has some franchises that are making a huge success, but has anybody known that these franchises were actually an inspiration into making the franchise? Normus Adventures Sonic The Hedgehog Sword Art Online Yare Yare Mariko Lucky Star Super Kabuto Mahou Shounen Nicolas Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Mahou Shounen Nicolas series mostly has a huge influence from Madoka Magica, especially the characters being similar to the Madoka characters. Sprocket stated that this is their first Magical Boy series to do after being inspired by Madoka Magica. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya When forming the Heroes Of Hiroo club as an After-School Club, Nicolas had gotten the red armband that said "chief", which could make a Haruhi Suzumiya reference. N.W.A. Not only that the Heroes Of Hiroo group was going to be just an after school club, it had become a hip hop rap group about 5 Magical Boys, who were Hiroo's Rappers, protecting the city of Hiroo. Since the Heroes Of Hiroo had done Fight Tha Aliens, Straight Outta Hiroo, Swagical Boyz, and even Heroes Like Us, those were meant to be an inspiration from some of N.W.A.'s songs that they have made. Sailor Moon According to the female characters in Magical Boy Nicolas, Saori Masahina, Chisa Machinoko, Shizuko Taiyamo, Aina Izumi, Mimi Kimidori, Samantha Akemine, Sandy Arahina, Michelle Ichikura, Memphis Tsuhuka, Jessica Rakanuyi, Giovanna Rakanuyi, Dalia Akagikiho, and Brenda Suzuhicha, their Magical Girl outfits are the Magical Schoolgirl forms, which resembles the Sailor Scout outfits. Sprocket stated that their forms would have a different color than having the same exact color as the Sailor Scouts when the transformation begins. Jurotsoku The Cat Conker Aoki The Human Sonic The Hedgehog Fabulous Nio Yuki Yuna Is A Hero Tha Sabejiz Straight Outta Compton (Film) Kariudo Academy RWBY Tha Dayz Of Tha Vegetablez VeggieTales According to Tha Dayz Of Tha Vegetablez, it has planned to become a VeggieTales type of thing since Seijo Jikan is a Tomato and Kureiji is a Cucumber. It is said that Sprocket Rocket Entertainment would make it more likely mature, meaning not for kids. Friday (Film) According to how Seijo Jikan and Kureiji were designed, it had been stated that instead of them being on the counter top, they would live in Los Angeles. Gothic Maruna Sailor Moon The Great Sumida Sisters Hidamari Sketch The Great Giana Sisters Tokyo Mew Mew / Mew Mew Power The Astonishment Of Nikoru Kagamucho The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Tokubetsuna Difenda Shugo Chara! Vyder Nation Wario Land / WarioWare Inc. Ventus KanoKon! Nidoka-Chan Azumanga Daioh Cool High School Protection Power! Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! Shugo Chara! Rockstar Suniyoka SoniAni: Super Sonico Matoi The Sacred Slayer Blade Design Networked Sword Art Online Kaichou Love Live! School Idol Project Magical Girl Slayer Samanka Hirahikan Kill La Kill Matoi The Sacred Slayer Superstar Heroine Natsuko Miyagamine Puella Magi Madoka Magica Pop Nekkyo Stream! Group Dance Party Fifth Harmony Densetsu Larika The Legend Of Zelda Savage Galz Duo Academy Of Adobansuro High School DxD Academy Of Adobansuro has became Sprocket Rocket Entertainment's first 18+ series and it is meant to be for Mature audiences. The main character stars Tachiro as the main protagonist, who is officially a member of the Kichizaya Crew (run by Arutemisu). As for Academy Of Adobansuro, Arutemisu has always been with Tachiro (as if Tachiro was her boyfriend). At most nights, Arutemisu spends the night at Tachiro's place and always sleeps with him. Sonic The Hedgehog The Academy Of Adobansuro characters' hairstyles are very similar to the Sonic characters' hairstyle. For example, Tachiro's hairstyle is a similar to Sonic's spikes and ears, but his hair, however, has the color black. Sprocket Rocket Entertainment stated that the characters for Academy Of Adobansuro would more likely be half-human and half-hedgehog (Tachiro and Arutemisu are the examples of these hairstyles). The Testament Of Sister New Devil Academy Of Adobansuro will also have some influences from The Testament Of Sister New Devil. Instead of the Demons for the series, there will be enemies, called "Beasts", that will be the Kichizaya Crew's sworn enemy. Incredible Nario Super Mario Sprocket Rocket Entertainment stated that Incredible Nario is going to become more of a westernized type of thing. With Nario, Cuigi, Baxrio, Gunthigi, Zario and Zacuigi being the cowboys and Sachika being the cowgirl and Cassie being the waitress in Cuigi's Rootin' Tootin' Pizzeria Place. It has also been stated that no power-ups, coins, etc. from the Mario franchise will be in Incredible Nario since Incredible Nario is more of a westernized. Cowboy Bebop As Incredible Nario has become a westernized type of series, there maybe influences from Cowboy Bebop. For example, Nario has the same exact personality as Spike Spiegel. For Incredible Nario, instead of being in Planet Mars, there is a world called "Westley Town". Magical Princess Jina Zarumoku The Fable Of Hachitsuro Luigi (Series) Shadow The Hedgehog (Game) Puella Magi Nicoletta ☆ Magica Puella Magi Madoka Magica Fables Of Meats VeggieTales Haikan Ko No Shimai Super Mario Pop Team Epic Yanira and Vanessa Pop Team Epic Anamu Kiyotane: Pink Power! Nijinosuke Magicus Puella Magi Madoka Magica Cute High Earth Defense Club Love! Team S.U.Z.I. RWBY Sōdai Makishiro Super Mario After entertaining kids over 34 years, it's time to reveal what's going on when kids are not around in a world of Plumbers, Beasts, and Princesses that exist with each other. After being inspired by Fireball Studios' Shihai Marcello, Sprocket Rocket Entertainment thought of starting a new Mario-like type of series. As of for Sōdai Makishiro, Sprocket Rocket Entertainment has officially stated that Sōdai Makishiro is meant to be their second 18+ related Mario type of series that is not meant for children under 18, but instead for people who are 18 and over. Aoi The Superheroine Sonic The Hedgehog Sailor Moon Dr. Adaruriku Gaihi Crash Bandicoot What happens when things turn the opposite direction? The new series stars Dr. Adaruriku Gaihi as the main protagonist who is also a scientist after graduating from Science School. He was taken as hostage by a violent and murderous creature and the main antagonist named Klesh Cosheapal. Adaruriku uses one of his tools to escape the trap. After escaping, he later finds himself in a purple island and he was found by a mask, known as Utsura Mashiyama and tends to defend Adaruriku and helps him go on his adventure to defeat his enemy for trying to murder him. Buntaikuro Notes